l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambition
The sword Ambition was the third of the four Bloodswords Magic of Rokugan, p. 81 forged by Asahina Yajinden in 508 on the Anvil of Despair. It was also known as Yashin Broken Ambition, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf and Iyoku. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, pp. 5, 53 Ambition’s Price, By Ree Soesbee Abilities Ambition called upon specific desires in a samurai's heart: aspiration and avarice. Way of the Scorpion, p. 96 When the bearer saw a person of less worth than himself with higher social status Ambition driven him to act against this individual. It could be a direct attack or the bearer might choose to bide his time and plan an attack more carefully. Bloodspeakers, p. 28 The blade possesed a sense of honor that the others did not. Of all the blades, only Yashin sought to redeem itself. Four Winds, p. 128 The blade had a fierce blue gleam when wielding in combat. Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Suspicious Gift Ambition was given to the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Rikoji in the year it was forged. Rikoji did not trust the sword, however, and never touched it. After the deaths of the Crab Clan Champion, Lion Clan Champion and Crane Clan Champion, he became even more suspicious of the sword's origin and dispatched the Magistrate Soshi Takasho to find Yajinden. Legend of the Five Rings Third Edition, p. 13 First and second wielders Bayushi Gonasu wielding Ambition led a senseless attack on the Lion Clan to increase the Scorpion territory. Shosuro Nobane was forced to put him down before his army could move through Beiden Pass. The second was the first female Scorpion Champion, Bayushi Hajeko who used Ambition to murder her father, the current Scorpion Champion. Hajeko lasted nearly seventeen hours before being dethroned as a usurper. The Coup The sword laid unused, locked in the depths of Kyuden Bayushi under guardianship of Bayushi Baku, even after his death, until 1123. Bayushi Shoju left the Clan Sword behind and took up the bloodsword, Scorpion Clan Coup, Part I and executed his plans to capture the Imperial Capital Otosan Uchi and kill the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. It was believed that Ambition could conceal itself to all but the wielder, which allowed Bayushi Shoju to carry it into the throne room without anyone noticing. The Scorpion (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, First Scroll), by Stephen D. Sullivan Shattered ]] Ambition was shattered during Shoju's confrontation with Toturi at the climax of the Scorpion Coup. During the fight, Toturi was overmatched by Shoju, but Shoju realized that although his actions started out with the best of intentions, Ambition had corrupted him. In anguish, he thrust Ambition into the Imperial Throne and twisted. The blade shattered into tiny fragments, painting the walls of the throne room red with spewing blood from all of its victims. After breaking the blade, while Shoju was distracted, he was killed by Toturi I. The Shards of Ambition After the breaking of Ambition, Bayushi Kachiko used some of the shards as hair pins, until the Second Day of Thunder when she stabbed Fu Leng in the eyes with them. And So They Fall... (Time of the Void story Cards) Time of the Void, p. 104 Sanzo's Wakizashi In 1132 Sanzo discovered the majority of the shards within the empty halls of Kyuden Bayushi and reforged them into a wakizashi, attempting to assassinate Toturi with it in 1133. Legion of the Dead Armorer (Ambition's Debt flavor) After he left Toturi wounded, he left the village, called Village in the Valley, but gave to a townsfolk one of the remaining shards that were not used in the making of the wakizashi. The man was afraid of the voices he heard every time he touched the steel pieces and buried them, wrapped in cloth. Tsukune and the Masters After the death of Sanzo the wakizashi was given by Ryoshun to Shiba Tsukune who was compelled by it to raise her voice against the Elemental Masters. The Broken Blade, by Ree Soesbee Cleaving their meeting table in half she demanded a sixth place at the table, Final Words (Fire and Shadow flavor) only to be calmed down by the masters and the wakizashi taken from her and placed in Gisei Toshi. A shard of Ambition In 1165 Mirumoto Mareshi, a Nemuranai Seeker, reached the Village in the Valley and obtained one of the shards. Siege of Gisei Toshi Mirumoto Kenzo acquired it during the Siege of Gisei Toshi in 1165. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Wielders of Ambition * Bayushi Gonasu * Bayushi Hajeko * Bayushi Shoju * Sanzo * Shiba Tsukune * Mirumoto Kenzo External Links * Ambition (Dark Journey Home) * Ambition Exp (Hidden City) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai